


bad people, bad decisions

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, So Much Booze, drinking game, these guys are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Amanda sees Mark at a bar and makes him play a drinking game with her.





	bad people, bad decisions

Mark sat in silence at the bar, pretending to watch the sports game playing on the TV. He was tired, like usual, and wanted nothing more than to drink and be left alone. And for a while, it actually looked like he was going to get what he wanted. That was until someone sat down on the bar stool next to him. Mark let out an inaudible sigh and glared at the person next to him, who he immediately recognized as his ‘co-worker’, Amanda. Mark rolled his eyes back into his head, as he slammed the rest of his drink back and got up from the bar, hoping to leave unnoticed. Unfortunately, when he turned to leave, he heard Amanda call after him. He tried to just keep walking, hoping that if he ignored her, she would leave him alone. This however, didn’t work, and Amanda came running up behind him, and grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar, effectively choking him for a moment before she let go. Mark turned around, irritate but not really all that surprised, and readjusted his jacket.   
“Hey! I thought it was you.” She laughed.  
“Hmm. Well, you were right.” Mark turned to walk away again.  
“Wait. Why don’t you stay for a while?”  
“Thanks, but no thanks.”  
“Aw, c’mon, stay tonight and I won't bother you for the rest of the week.”  
He stopped. “Is that a promise?”  
“Yes.”  
Mark thought for a second before agreeing, “Fine.” Amanda smiled, admittedly a bit deviously, and led him back over to the bar where they were previously sitting. Mark ordered two glasses of whisky, and when they came Amanda started to reach for one. “No, they're both for me.” Mark took one of the glasses and poured it into the other, before drinking almost half of it. Amanda rolled her eyes and ordered a Sazerac, a reddish orange whisky cocktail. “So what were you doing here?” Amanda said, swirling her drink.  
“Drinking.” Mark replied, holding his glass up in an annoyed gesture.   
“God, could you be any more uninteresting? Why don’t you play a drinking game or something?” she replied, clearly trying to patronize Mark.   
“Because I’m not a college student.”   
“You’d think someone who drinks as much as you would at least know to have a little bit of fun.”  
“Uh huh.” Mark said, trying to end the conversation. They sat in silence for a moment, Mark relishing the fact that Amanda had stopped pestering him, even if it was just for a moment. He took a sip of his drink and looked around the bar. It was shady, both in terms of lighting and atmosphere. There were a few people gambling over a pool game, and a group of college students chugging beer. Mark thought about sneaking off to the bathroom and climbing out the window, but he wasn’t *that* desperate (at least not yet).   
He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Amanda talking again, “I know a game we could play. It’s called power hour.” She went on to explain the rules of the game, “You have to take 60 shots of beer in 60 minutes. Whoever finishes them all is the winner.”   
“I’m not doing that.”  
“Too late, I already ordered the shots.”  
Just as Amanda said this the bartender set down a tray of what looked like almost sixty shot glasses. He turned away from a moment and then set fifteen cans of beer on the counter as well.  
“That’ll be twenty six dollars.”  
Amanda stared intently at Mark, expecting him to pay his half, and Mark glared back with a look that said he definitely wasn’t going to. After a moment of staring, she paid for their drinks, and started to distribute the glasses. They both started pouring the cans of beer into the tiny cups that littered the bar counter, spilling enough that the bartender gave them a dirty look, while Mark started a sixty minute timer on his phone. He looked at Amanda, who already had a shot in her hand, and she gestured for him to start the timer. As soon as the clock started ticking down they both started to take shot after shot, slamming them back one after another, even though you technically only had to take one a minute to win.   
After taking almost six shots, Mark looked up to see how Amanda’s progress was going, and saw she was drinking at about the same rate he was. Mark started to slow down, knowing it wasn’t who drank the fastest, but who drank them all, that would win. And despite his obvious disadvantage of already having a few drinks, he was confident that he could finish the game.   
Meanwhile, Amanda was still going at the same fast rate she was at the beginning of the game. She was finishing her drinks quickly, pushing aside the empty glasses to make room for more full ones, and didn’t stop until she had downed about ten or so shots. She looked at Mark, who was now casually drinking at the one-a-minute pace the game implied. The timer, which was still counting down, said it had been about nine minutes, so Amanda decided to stop for a moment, and count the empty shot glasses before continuing with the game.   
Mark was already starting to regret getting dragged into this game, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Amanda win. He kept drinking, despite knowing that he would definitely regret this in the morning.   
After another half hour of drinking, both of them were seriously considering stopping the game, but neither of them were willing to admit that to the other.   
Mark had been feeling sick for the past ten minutes or so, and had slowed down to merely sipping his drinks, no longer confident he would finish. Both of them were having problems staying upright and in their seats, but Amanda’s were considerably worse, as her vision was getting blurrier and she felt like she could pass out at any minute.   
Mark looked over to see how many shots Amanda had left, only to see she had stopped drinking completely. He considered himself lucky, as he now had an excuse to stop drinking as well. He counted the number of empty glasses she had compared to his own, and determined that he was the winner of the game. As he had finished two more shots than she had.  
He excused himself to get up and use the bathroom, and when he got back, Amanda, who had previously been leaning against the counter, staring down at the floor, was now lying face down as the bartender collected the empty glasses. The guy glanced at Mark when he saw him stumbling back towards the bar, and remarked something about Amanda having too much to drink. Mark barely acknowledged the guy as he took his seat, before remembering the timer that was still counting down on his phone. The timer read that they still had eight minutes to finish their drinks, but Mark shut it off, knowing that that wasn’t going to happen.   
He sat in silence for a moment, before glancing at Amanda, who was still laying on the counter. Deciding he wanted to leave, he got up, before tapping Amanda on the shoulder to tell her he was going. For a moment, she didn’t move, but when she did she almost fell out of her seat because of how drunk she was. She barely managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. Mark asked if she needed any help, to which she didn’t reply. He asked again, assuming she hadn’t heard him, but again he was met with silence. Mark waited for a moment, and after still getting no response from Amanda, who was leaning against the bar stool, he turned around to put his jacket on. He had just looked away for a second when he heard something heavy fall to the floor. He turned around, jacket half on, to see Amanda lying unconscious on the ground.  
He finished pulling his jacket on before bending down to help her up. She didn’t respond to his touch, leading Mark to believe that she had blacked out from all the drinking. After a moment of consideration, and realizing he couldn’t just leave her there, he came to the conclusion he was going to have to take her home. Mark groaned and started to lift her up, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach, and keep his balance. It took a minute, but eventually he was able to pick her up bridal-style, and carry her out of the bar.   
He thought he would get more weird looks, honestly. Being a tall, brooding man carrying a blackout drunk girl out of a bar. But no one gave him a second thought. He started walking towards his car, the act of stumbling around now more difficult because of the awkward weight he was carrying. He finally made his way across the parking lot and to his car. He put Amanda in the backseat, before getting in the driver's seat and immediately passing out as well.

Mark woke up to someone kicking the back of his seat. He looked around, wondering where he was, and why he was in his car. It wasn’t until he saw Amanda in the rear-view mirror, that he remembered being at the bar that night.   
“Finally, you’re awake, what am I doing in your car?”   
Mark looked over his shoulder, trying to think of a response.  
“Were you trying to take me home?” Amanda smirked, “you really are desperate, aren't you?”   
“Well, as long as you’re awake, I don’t have to take you anywhere.” Mark grumbled.   
“Well at least unlock the door so I can get out."  
Mark hit the button to unlock it, and rubbed his temple as Amanda got out of the car.   
“Thanks for at least trying to get me home, drive safe!” Amanda said as she slammed the door behind her and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request for @Sawfreak99.


End file.
